Heretofore, it has been common to apply surface coating such as coating to articles such as metals, inorganic materials, plastics, wood materials, papers, leathers or fibers for the purposes of their protection, imparting an artistic effect and a functional property, etc., and various coating materials have been developed.
Recently, as a coating material excellent in weather resistance, a fluoropolymer coating material is used in many cases. Such a fluoropolymer coating material shows a remarkably high weather resistance as compared with prior synthetic resin coating materials which have been used extensively. However, the antifouling property against soils deposited on its surface is of the same level as in the case of other synthetic resin coating materials, and an improvement in this respect is desired so that it can be used as a high performance commercial product.
Heretofore, to solve formation of the soils on the surface of a coated article, a composition for coating has been proposed wherein a polymer having a polyfluorinated carbon chain and a hydrophilic group, is incorporated (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 198653/1989). However, the proposed composition for coating was not adequate with respect to prevention of formation of streak-like soils (hereinafter referred to as rain streak soils) which are likely to form at a portion where rain water collects and runs down, such as below a window frame of a building, although some effects for preventing formation of spot-like soils due to rain water are observed.